Myron Bentham's house
This house belongs to Myron Bentham. This house serves as a museum to peculiardom and has the Panloopticon in it. This house is located in Devil's Acre. Description One bedroom has a bed, a night table by the bedside, a hulking wooden wardrobe in one corner of the room, a one-armed chair near the bed, and a small connecting bathroom. The bathroom has gleaming white tile, heavy iron fixtures, and a sink. The bedroom's window has a ledge the size of Cornwall and handholds everywhere. The house is two stories above the "good" section of Devil's Acre. The small hallway leading to the museum has wooden crates and boxes climbed to the ceiling in teetering stacks. The museum room is known as Rm. AM-157. The door is arched and the room is crammed with bulky objects beneath white dust covers. Underneath the white dust covers are glass-topped cases, waist high and about four feet square. In the inside of one of the glass cases, neatly arranged and labeled, were a carved coconut husk, a whale vertebra fashioned into a comb, a small stone axe, and a few other items. A placard on the glass read "Housewares Used by Peculiars on the Island of Espiritu Santo, New Hebrides, South Pacific Region", circa 1750. One contained a selection of brightly colored silks worn by peculiars in the Far East, circa 1800. Another displayed what appeared at first glance to be a wide cross-section of tree trunk but upon closer inspection was in fact a door with iron hinges and a knob made from a tree knot. Its placard read Entrance to a Peculiar Home in the Great Hibernian Wilderness, circa 1530. One is labeled Weaponry of the Hittite Peculiars, Kaymakli Underground City, no date. There are two more rooms with dust-cover display cases which leads to a utilitarian staircase. The landing door opens onto a long, lushly carpeted hallway with regularly spaced doors and repeating wallpaper. The rooms are furnished identically, laid out identically, wallpapered identically: each had a bed, a night table, and a wardrobe. A pattern of red poppy vines curled across the wallpaper and continued through the carpeting in hypnotic waves. Each room has a small brass plaque nailed to the doors, which gave each a unique name: The Alps Room, The Gobi Room, The Amazon Room. One section of hall, icicles had formed on the ceiling and frost glistened on the carpet. The cold seemed to be emanating from the Siberia Room in particular. Flakes of snow waft, one by one, from the crack beneath its door. In the peculiarium, there are wax models of notable peculiars such as Sophronia Winstead. In a small anteroom, wax models of Alexi, Miss Waxwing, Miss Troupial and Miss Grebe stand under a glass canopy in the middle of the room. There's a marble-columned entry hall, a formal dining room with tapestried walls and seating for dozens, wings whose sole purpose seemed to be the display of tastefully arranged furnishings. But in each room, alongside everything else, were always a few objects from his peculiar collection. One artifact is a suit of armor from fifteenth-century Spain. The library is three stories high at least, with shelves rising to dizzying heights. An array of staircases, catwalks, and rolling ladders had been constructed to reach them. A battalion of couches surrounds a flaming hearth whose warmth fills the room. A battery chamber powers the Panloopticon. The Panloopticon and the battery chamber is located in the basement. The hollow is restrained inside the battery chamber. The chamber resembles a windowless phone booth made of cast iron. A nest of tubes sprouted from its top and connected to pipes that ran along the ceiling. The door is heavy and has a handle. The walls are smooth gray metal perforated with small holes, like the interior of an oven. Along the back hang a collection of thick leather straps. The chamber fills with anesthetic sleeping gas and puts the hollowgast to sleep before anything else happens. The machine has dials and levers. Gears begin to turn, pistons to pump, the machine itself to thrum with a rhythm that shook the entire room. Several small valves near the ceiling rang like bells. The hollowgast's black blood begins dripping down through the machine’s guts. The cloakroom is cramped with coats, hats, and umbrellas. It is not a spacious or comfortable place, but it is at least private. The cloakroom is lit with lanterns. Known Residents * Myron Bentham * Nim * P.T. * Doctor * Kim Gallery Sophronia Winstead.png Ymbryne wax models and Alexi.png Category:Locations